As civilization stretches its geographic boundaries to remote or undeveloped locations, people increasingly need protection from harsh climatic environments, e.g. heat, cold, rain, snow, and a variety of air pollutants. This has become especially important for society's first responders, e.g. public safety, fire fighters, disaster recovery, terror response, and military field operations. There is also growing concern for such solutions from other parts of the private and public sectors, e.g. rehabilitation of fire fighters, emergency workers, general relief efforts, sports training, special events, schools and universities and commercial outdoor endeavors.
The invention described in this non-provisional patent application is a portable climate controlled shelter that can be taken to remote or undeveloped locations using a trailer and/or pickup truck bed, set-up and dismantled in minutes, and operated without an external electrical power source. Our search for prior art of existing patents did not reveal a similar solution to this invention. There are other solutions available such as recreational vehicles and pop-up trailer tents, but these alternatives have different versatility and do not accommodate large groups of people. To date, people have transported the individual and independent non-integrated sub-systems, e.g. portable generators, heating units, cooling units, electrical wiring cables, structural frames for use with portable shelters, used in this invention to a location and set them up as a system on-site. Previous history shows the onsite integration of these independent components require both technical and non-technical crews, e.g. licensed HVAC technicians, licensed technicians, licensed diesel generator engineers, and labor crews able to move items in excess of 500 pounds. Integrating these sub-systems on a portable embodiment significantly reduces setup time (from 8 hours to 15 minutes), eliminates the need for technically skilled setup personnel, and does not require movement of heavy sub-systems.